littleshopfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal, Ronnette, Chiffon
Crystal, Ronnette, and Chiffon, are the three narrators of Little Shop of Horrors. They appear in just about every song in the movie acting as a "Greek Chorus". They are notable as the only characters who know what's going on from the beginning to end. 1986 Movie In this movie, they appeared, at least as harmonies, in just about every song, except perhaps "Mean Green Mother from Outerspace". It is questionable whether they are really there, meaning when characters can see them. the only time it is 100% confirmed they are there is when they appear as street urchins, warning Audrey that Orin Scrivello, D.D.S is wrong for her. During the song Suppertime, it appears that they are telling Seymour to get Mushnik to go inside of the Audrey II plant. This adds a bit more to their characters and their intentions. Crystal is played by Tichina Arnold, Ronnette is played by Michelle Weeks and Chiffon is played by Tisha Campbell; all of whom lent their singing talents to the roles. Original Script Character Description The original script offers a character description of Crystal, Ronnette, and Chiffon as follows: "Three black female street urchins who function as participants in the action and a Greek Chorus outside it. They're young, hip, smart, and the only people in the whole cast who really know what's going on. In their 'Greek Chorus' capacity, they occasionally sing to the audience directly. And when they do, it's often with a 'secret-smile' that says: 'we know something you don't know'"Ashman, Howard (1982). "Little Shop Of Horrors", p. 9. Samuel French, Inc. New York. ISBN 0573681821 Little Shop The animated TV series was not a licensed spin-off of the musical (instead it was authorized by Roger Corman, who'd created the original film), therefore they could not officially use the same Greek chorus. However, there was a group of singing flowers providing back-up vocals on most songs which were clearly inspired by Crystal, Ronette and Chiffon. Several shows included a larger choir of floret, but most included just three, who did not have individual names but were referred to as The Dim Bulbs. Trivia Both Tichina Arnold and Tisha Campbell starred in the sitcoms Martin and Everybody Hates Chris. Gallery Little Shop of Horrors (1986) - Michelle Weeks, Tichina Arnold, Tisha Campbell.jpg|Michelle Weeks, Tichina Arnold & Tisha Campbell-Martin, 1986 movie Little Shop of Horrors Lobby Card 01 Michelle Weeks Tischa Campbell Tichina Arnold.jpg Tichina Arnold, Michelle Weeks, Tisha Campbell Martin, Little Shop of Horrors Some Fun Now.jpg LSOH Deleted Grow for Me sequence - Michelle Weeks, Thichina Arnold, Tisha Campbell-Martin.jpg|Deleted "Grow for Me" Sequence LSOH Deleted Some Fun Now sequence - Michelle Weeks, Tichina Arnold, Tisha Campbell-Martin.jpg|Deleted "Some Fun Now" Sequence Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Dentist Rehearsal - Tichina Arnold, Tisha Campbell.jpg|Rehearsing Dentist! Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Suddenly, Seymour Rehearsal - Michelle Weeks, Tichina Arnold, Tisha Campbell.jpg |Rehearsing Suddenly, Seymour Little Shop of Horrors - Don't Feed the Plants.jpg |Director's Cut Little Shop of Horrors 1986 Behind the Scenes - Michelle Weeks, Tichina Arnold, Tisha Campbell.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes interview Little Shop of Horrors 1982 - Jennlter Leigh Warren, Leilani Jones, Sheila Kay Davis.jpg|Jennifer Leigh Warren, Leilani Jones & Sheila Kay Davis, Off-Broadway Little Shop of Horrors 1982 Jennifer Leigh Warren, Leilani Jones, Sheila Kay Davis.jpg Little Shop of Horrors - 2004 Touring Company Amina S. Robinson Latonya Holmes Yasmeen Sulieman 01.jpg|Amina S. Robinson, Latonya Holmes & Yasmeen Sulieman, 2004 National Touring Company References Category:Characters Category:1986 movie Category:Musical Category:Little Shop Of Horrors Category:Female characters Category:Heroes